The Devil has Blue Eyes
by Diamondzar-4ever
Summary: A mysterious woman named Cheyenne has caught the eye of John Cena. Later they get together and everyone takes a liking to her, so why is it that Randy's the only that hates her? R&R Please!
1. Old Friends

**The Devil has Blue Eyes**

I don't own anything, but Cheyenne and maybe a few other OC's if I decided to put them in. So don't even try to sue, cuz ain't none of my shit valuable.

**Chapter 1**

WWE Champion John Cena walked into the crowded club with his friend Randy Orton. Slowly he looked at the sea of people before him, his blue eyes squinted as they made contact with the flashing bright lights.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" John shouted, seeing as the club was so loud.

"Come on, man." Randy shouted back. "You need to get over Amanda. And finding a girl here, will definitely help."

"Whatever." The two men pushed their way past the crowd and arrived minutes later at the bar.

"Can I help you gentleman?" The bartender asked.

"Yes, I'll have a margarita please and...what do you want John?" He asked as he turned to his friend.

John sat upon the stool and rested his head in his right hand. "I'll have a glass of water."

"He'll have a can of Sparks." Randy replied, john rolled his eyes.

"Alright." The man disappeared into the back. Randy turned once again to his depressed buddy.

"Dude, you gotta stop all this moping and shit, pull yourself together." He said patting him on the back. The two drinks were set in front of them, randy quickly downed his while john just stared at the can. "Okay, while you have your staring contest with your drink. I'm gonna scope out some girls."

As John heard Randy leave he pushed the drink aside and rested his head on the cold surface. The bartender was wiping off the counter when he turned to him. "Rough day?"

"Very." John looked up at the dark skinned man. "You got any Jack Daniels."

"Coming right up."

"I'll have one too, please." John heard a female voice say.

"Sure thing miss." John slowly turned to his left and was met with the most creamiest tan skin he had ever seen. He looked up until he was staring at a pair of shocking neon blue eyes.

"Hi." The mysterious woman said flashing a trillion dollar smile.

"Hey." He said, still somewhat dazed at her blue orbs.

"I'm Cheyenne."

"John." They shook hands.

"I saw you sitting here looking a little upset, something wrong?" Cheyenne asked a bit concerned.

"Not anymore." John said his trademark smile coming into view. Cheyenne smirked.

Sometime later Randy was out on the dance floor grinding with a random chick and her friend.

"So do you think you guys might wanna go back to the hotel with me and my friend after this?"

"You mean that guy you pointed out to us earlier?" One of the girls asked. He nodded.

"I think he may have other plans." Randy scrunched up his face in confusion.

"What?" The two women pointed behind him, randy turned around and soon smiled when he saw John laughing with a very attractive woman. "Alright john, that's my-." A second later his smile dropped when he realized who john was talking to. "Oh shit."

"So that's how I wounded up here in Chicago." Cheyenne said.

"Wow, that's some adventure you took. No offense, but your friend sounds kinda crazy."

"Yeah, but once you get to know her, she's seems somewhat sane." The two shared another laugh. "Look, I'm gonna go freshen up, I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting." Cheyenne glanced back at john receiving a wink from him. Seconds later after walking through the group of dancers, she made her way to the bathroom area. Just as she was about to go into the ladies room, someone grabbed hold of her elbow yanking her backward.

"What the fuck." she asked angrily, she turned around to see a very familiar face. "Oh it's you."

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again." Randy said through gritted teeth.

"And I thought you said you were moving to Florida."

"I did."

"Then what are you doing in chicago?"

"My job requires me to travel, what's your excuse?" He asked releasing her arm.

"I live here with a friend fuckhead." She explained.

"You better watch your tone, bitch."

"Or you'll what?" Randy kept silent. "That's what I thought."

"Why were you over there talking to John?"

"You know him?"

"He's my friend, anyway answer the question."

"He seemed upset, so I thought I'd cheer him up." Cheyenne put on a seductive smile.

"Stay away from him."

"Why should I?"

"Your not pulling him into your shit cheyenne. I mean it, I'm not gonna let you hurt him."

She let out a laugh. "Damn I haven't known the guy no more than 45 minutes and already you think I'm gonna do something." cheyenne then became serious. "Back off Randy, this has nothing to do with you."

"When it's someone I'm close to, it does have something to do with me."

"Randy, I already have him, it's too late."

"Not if I can do something about it."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I'd be happy to show you." He replied. A smirk appeared on her face as she walked back towards the bar, where john was waiting anxiously for her return.

"Good your back." he said with a smile. "I was starting to think you left."

"Nope, just ran into an old friend." she glanced back at randy only to find he had vanished. "Look, john, my friend call and said to come home, so I gotta go."

"Really?" she watched as a frowned made it's way across his cute face.

"Yeah." Cheyenne pulled a little slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. "But here's my number. John took the piece of paper and put it in his back pocket, she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek, much to his surprise. "Call me." she whispered into his ear. With one last smile she left the club.

On the way out she spotted randy not to far away, he sent a mean glare her way. She stuck up the middle finger before disappearing into the dark night.

**Please review and tell me what you think of it. Because I really wanna keep writing.**


	2. Cheyenne's Coming!

I still don't own anything, though I wish I could own Triple H and Cena. Um, anyways back to the story.

**Chapter 2**

Cheyenne opened the door to her apartment. Walking inside she saw her best friend Kendra spread out on the couch watching Reno 911, the dark haired woman turned to her friend as she closed the door.

"I thought you went out." She asked.

"I did, but I decided to come home." Cheyenne took a seat next to kendra.

"Meet any guys?"

"As a matter of fact I did, his names John. Kendra he is so cute."

"Really?"

"Really and I think he might be the one."

"You sure about that, I mean you did just meet him." Kendra explained as she turned off the t.v.

"I know, but you should have seen the way he was looking at me. Ken, I got him."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh. Wrapped around my perfectly manicured finger." the two girls shared a laugh.

"Well I hope it works out for you and I hope you get what you want in the end." Cheyenne rose to her feet.

"Kendra, you're forgetting something..." She walked up to her bedroom, opened the door and walked inside. "I always do." Then she closed the door.

The next evening Randy was in his locker room lacing up his boots so he could get ready for his match. John had stopped by for a visit.

"Randy I'm tellin you this girl is...damn." John said as he sunk down on the couch. "I mean, she's like this girl you only see in your dreams."

"Really." Randy replied trying to ignore his friends jabbering.

"Really. Her skin is perfect, her blond hair is beautiful and her eyes. I've never seen anything like them, there so bright and blue."

Randy grabbed his bottle of water from the floor and opened it. "Do you mind if I drink while you brag?"

"Come on be serious, man." John sat beside his best friend. "You know...I can't thank you enough for taking me to that club yesterday. Because then, I would have never met the most amazing woman."

"Dude you've known her a day."

"I don't care, unlike you I believe in love at first sight." John said. Randy rose up.

"What if she doesn't call and you never see her again?"

"Impossible."

"Why is that?"

"Because I talked to her last night. And I asked her if she wanted to come hang with me and my friends for a few days."

"What!" He said. Brushing a hand roughly through his short cut hair he sighed. "Are you crazy, you don't even know this girl."

John stood up and smiled big. "I will soon enough. She'll be here Saturday, in two days." he set a hand on randy's bare shoulder. "Wait till you see her man, your gonna love her."

As john left the Legend Killer let out a groan. "I don't need to see her...I already know her." he threw the bottle hard against the wall beside him in anger.


End file.
